The invention relates to compositions for a plastic-bonded or pocket-type cadmium, nickel or zinc electrode for an electrochemical source of current. The electrode composition is particularly suitable for electrodes useful in accumulators of the nickel-cadmium, silver-cadmium, nickel-zinc, silver-zinc, and zinc-air type.
Pocket-type electrodes for such applications are conventionally formed by applying an active electrode composition to a separate expanded or grid-like frame of a separate metal.
Such construction has been found to be relatively expensive and laborious to produce. Moreover, it has been found to have a relatively small degree of utilization of the electrode active material during its life cycle and a relatively large internal resistance vis-a-vis electrodes formed by conventional sintering processes. On the other hand, sintered electrodes for such applications generally cost nearly twice as much to produce as a pocket-type electrode of the same capacity.